veepfandomcom-20200215-history
Presidencies of Selina Meyer
The Presidencies of Selina Catherine Meyer 'lasted from January 24, 2016 to January 20, 2017, and from January 20, 2021 to January 20, 2025. She first assumed office following the resignation of incumbent President Stuart Hughes, and was inaugurated as the 45th President of the United States. She became President while running to be President in the 2016 U.S. presidential election. She became the first U.S. President since Gerald Ford to ascend to the Presidency after their successor resigns, the first female President, and would later become the second President since Grover Cleveland to serve two non-consecutive terms. During her first term as President, Meyer made a historic trip to Iran, the first time a President has visited Iran since Jimmy Carter in 1977. Meyer also was a great advocate of the controversial Families First Bill, which was voted against in October 2016. A congressional hearing was put into motion to determine whether or not Meyer hired lobbyists to get the bill to fail. Her administration was also caught in the middle of the Medileaks scandal in the spring of 2016, where her administration was accused of hacking the medical and social security records of a child. In December 2016, Meyer signed an historic agreement with China to free Tibet. Though credit was given to her successor, Laura Montez, Meyer was given credit in October 2018 and decided to seek re-election after losing the 2016 presidential election. Her second term in office, after winning the 2020 presidential election, saw Meyer overturn the allowance of same-sex marriage in the United States. Her second term also saw the end of the independence of Tibet as it would return to Chinese sovereignty. First Presidency (2016 - 2017) Assumption of presidency ''Main article: Inauguration of Selina Meyer Meyer was the second person to assume the office of President of the United States, the first being Gerald Ford in 1974. She was sworn in on January 24, 2016, following the resignation of Stuart Hughes. The swearing in was held in a White House state room. The inauguration marked the commencement of Meyer's first term (which lasted about a year) as President, following the resignation of President Stuart Hughes. Immediately after becoming President, Meyer addressed the nation, wearing squeaking shoes. During her swearing-in, Meyer said "preser... protect, and defend the Constitution of the United States." Speaker Marwood demanded that she took the oath again, and she was sworn in the next day at a factory in New Hampshire. Soon after becoming President, Meyer nominated Senator Andrew Doyle to be her Vice President. Timeline Main article: Timeline of the presidency of Selina Meyer 2016 * '''January 24, 2016: '''Selina Meyer is sworn in as the 45th President of the United States, and immediately dismisses Leslie Kerr from the State Department, which causes direst in Iran. * '''January 28, 2016: '''Meyer takes her mother to tour the West Wing (as shown in Kissing Your Sister). * '''February 2016: '''President Meyer nominates Andrew Doyle to be her Vice President. He is confirmed by the Senate weeks into her presidency. * '''February 2016: '''Meyer delivers her speech to a joint session of congress. * '''February 25, 2016: '''President Meyer hosts her first state dinner with the Prime Minister of Israel. * '''March 2016: '''The Medileaks scandal begins. * '''April - May 2016: '''President Meyer goes to the middle east for a 10-day world peace tour, and goes to countries including Jordan, Egypt, Israel, and Iran, the latter being to free detained reporter Leon West. * '''July 2016: '''President Meyer is officially nominated as the Democratic nominee for President of the United States, she chooses Maine Senator Tom James as her running mate. * '''August 2016: A hurricane hits Florida, President Meyer mistakenly grounds flights in North Carolina. * September 2016: President Meyer participates in the first of three Presidential debates against challenger Bill O'Brien. Two intruders break into the White House. * October 2016: The Families First Bill is killed in the House; The Meyer staff is caught in a scandal regarding lobbying to get the bill to fail. * 'November 8, 2016: '2016 U.S. Presidential Election ends in an historic tie. * '''November 11, 2016: '''A recount is green-lit in the state of Nevada. * '''November 16, 2016: '''President Meyer places new sanctions on China following cyber attacks. * '''November 20, 2016: '''Bill O'Brien, the original winner of Nevada, is certified as the winner of the Nevada recount by a larger margin, resulting in him winning the popular vote nationally. * '''November 26, 2016: '''President Meyer tours the South China Sea. * '''December 12, 2016: '''The United States averts a financial crisis. * '''December 21, 2016: '''President Meyer negotiates with China to free Tibet. 2017 * '''January 3, 2017: '''The House of Representatives votes on who will become President. However, neither Meyer nor O'Brien achieve the 26 vote threshold. * '''January 5, 2017: '''The Senate elects Laura Montez as President of the United States. * '''January 20, 2017: '''President Meyer leaves office as Tibet is freed. Personell In Joint Session, Sue casually mentions that Selina has to swear in "Ann James" as Housing Secretary. Foreign Policy Meyer's first state dinner was held on February 25, 2016, welcoming the Israeli prime minister. In May of 2016, Meyer initiated a 10-day "World Peace Tour", where she toured middle eastern countries such as Israel, Jordan, and Egypt. She extended the trip by a day to make a surprise trip to Iran, to free detained journalist Leon West. Second Presidency (2021 - 2025) Selina Meyer's second presidency began on January 20, 2021, after winning the 2020 presidential election. Her second term in office saw Meyer overturn the allowance of same-sex marriage in the United States. Her second term also saw the end of the independence of Tibet as it would return to Chinese sovereignty. At some point in her second term, her Vice President, Jonah Ryan, would be impeached and removed from office. Legacy Selina Meyer's Presidency has been ranked among the worst in United States History and also as one of the most ineffective. Meyer's most noteworthy policy decisions were the brief independence of Tibet and Meyer's overturning of same-sex marriage. In January 2017, Meyer was ranked 43rd out of 44 Presidents in terms of effectiveness, placed just above James Buchanan. Appearances * New Hampshire * Joint Session * East Wing * Data * Tehran * Convention * Storms and Pancakes * Mommy Meyer * B/ill * Testimony * Election Night * Morning After * Nev-AD-a * The Eagle * Mother * Thanksgiving * C**Tgate * Congressional Ball * Camp David * Kissing Your Sister * Inauguration * Veep (episode) Category:Selina Meyer